


Comforting Sounds

by CatHeights



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms turn you on. Why is that so not a surprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Sounds

  
John glanced out the window as a flash of lightning crackled through the sky. He counted silently.

_1001, 1002, 1003, 1004, 1005 _

An extremely loud clap of thunder resounded. John smiled. It was nice to know some things were the same regardless of the galaxy.

"Okay, that was close. Too close. If this structure gets struck by lightning, we're dead."

John turned to look at Rodney who was standing with his arms crossed, dripping wet, and looking miserable. "Let me guess. You're not a thunderstorm fan."

"We're taking shelter, and this is so stretching the definition of shelter, in a wooden shack that looks like it would collapse with the flick of a finger. So no, not a fan of the thunderstorm at the moment."

"It'll be fine, Rodney. These shacks were built with this type of storm in mind. There are grounding mechanisms." A bit of water dripped down Rodney's face, and John wiped it away with his thumb before leaning in for a kiss. He faintly tasted rain on Rodney's lips.

"Thunderstorms turn you on," Rodney said in between kisses. "Why is that so not a surprise?"

"Actually you looked cold." John grinned. "I was just warming you up."

Rodney groaned. "Never use that line again. That's bad, really bad." He shivered.

"Bad pick-up lines aside, we really should get out of these wet clothes. Come on." John went through their gear, pulling out thermal blankets and spreading them on the floor. Then he removed his shoes and took off his clothing, spreading each item out so that it would dry.

When he turned around, he found Rodney staring at him. "Did you get distracted by something, McKay?" He aimed an amused gaze at Rodney's bare feet and still fully clothed body.

"Maybe," Rodney smirked, "I could use a little help with the whole getting warm thing."

"I thought that was a bad line never to be used again," John said as he moved closer.

"I'm reconsidering. I got some new data." Rodney attempted a leer.

John laughed. "And you thought my line was bad."

"Whatever," Rodney said with a wave of his hand. "Come here."

John allowed Rodney to draw him closer, but when his skin came into contact with Rodney's jacket, he shuddered and took a step back. "Those clothes need to go."

"I thought you were going to help with that."

Shaking his head, John removed Rodney's jacket and laid it on the floor. Next, he lifted Rodney's t-shirt and slid one hand underneath as he did so, using the hard press of his palm to warm chilled skin. He loved the way Rodney sighed and slightly bowed his head.

When the shirt was almost fully lifted, he ran his hand over Rodney's shoulder, stroking along the side of the neck. "You need to lift your arms."

"What? Oh yes, of course."

Rodney did as requested, and John lifted off the shirt and placed it on the floor. When he turned back around, he paused. Apparently Rodney had gotten tired of being slowly stripped because he'd already stepped out of his pants and was pushing them aside. When he saw an impatient hand reach for boxers, John stepped in quickly, halting the movement with a touch to Rodney's hip and a kiss.

A flash of lightning illuminated the room, as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Rodney's boxers. John slid the boxers down slowly, stroking skin, until he came to rest on his knees. He placed a kiss on the inside of Rodney's thigh and looked up when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

Rodney stepped out of the boxers and kicked them aside. John took the hand he extended, allowing Rodney to pull him to his feet and guide him to the blankets. He stumbled on the way down, as in his eagerness, Rodney pulled too hard.

"In a hurry, Rodney?" John asked with a smirk.

He got no answer, as Rodney seemed intent on kissing and getting as close as possible. God he loved when McKay was intent on doing something – particularly when that something involved being naked with him.

John slid a leg between Rodney's and let the feel of Rodney's hands moving over his skin block out the day's events. Running for their lives was nothing new, but those few moments when Rodney had disappeared from his sight had clenched his stomach with a fear that only now was fully unknotting and dissipating.

Untangling himself a bit from Rodney, John moved downward, hand sliding along Rodney's hip and down to his thigh. The rain thrashed against the windows, as John took Rodney's cock into his mouth and began to stroke himself. Rodney's moans blended with the sound of the rain.

"John."

The way Rodney's voice cracked with a pleading wonder sent a rush through him. John stroked himself faster, while using his free hand and mouth to drive Rodney to the point where he made those incoherent gasping noises. He loved those noises.

Rodney shuddered against him, tensed, and then a salty taste filled John's mouth. He closed his eyes as he swallowed, his cock thrusting roughly into his hand.

Then Rodney's hand covered his, halting movement.

"No, me," Rodney said.

John groaned, but he released his cock.

Rodney wasted no time. He slid his mouth over John's cock and sucked – hard.

Thunder rumbled through the room as John jerked. He felt like the sound was cascading through him until all that existed was that sound and the feel of Rodney's mouth. John came, wrapped in sound, flying, and then slowly drifting down.

"Hmmm, I definitely like this whole getting warm thing." Rodney's voice seemed to echo in the silence that followed the thunder.

"Glad to hear it," John murmured.

"I may also be reconsidering my opinion of thunderstorms."

"Cool."

He could feel Rodney staring down at him, so he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not picturing us actually having sex outside in a thunderstorm, right? Because… well, just no."

John closed his eyes and smiled. He fell asleep to the sounds of rain and Rodney listing all the reasons why sex outside in a thunderstorm would be so very wrong.


End file.
